


Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Parallel Life

by thezora99



Series: Parallel Life Saga [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Funny, Retelling, Xenoblade, just wanted to create something original, oc is a lot like rex, ocxpyra, trying to be creative, xenobladechronicles2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezora99/pseuds/thezora99
Summary: After being hurt too much, he decides to flee out of his old life and live on his own. Soon other doors opened, but will he take the chance to regain a purpose in his life or break under the pressure? /-/ Sort of a Re-telling of Xenoblade 2 through the eyes of an OC with a lot of changes made. /-/ OCxPyra /-/ Cross-release on FanFiction net





	1. Prologue: Dreaminess

**Author's Note:**

> I just started new game plus after I didn't touched Xenoblade for over a year unfortunately, but I instantly fell in love with it again. I won't say much to the ideas I will be putting into this Fic, so let's just get on with the prologue.
> 
> Chapters will be around 700 to 2500 words long. I will add one very weekend.
> 
> I've listened to The Power of Jin and Land of Morytha to give myself some atmosphere for this chapter ':D 
> 
> I'm also from Germany so my english is far from perfect, but I really hope you all enjoy it a bit nevertheless :3 (I'm also still searching for a beta-reader)

 

Book 1

_The Cloud Sea. Just watching it move makes me daydreaming. All the things I could find deep inside it, all the things that could be helping the people here in Alrest._

I can't remember how I've got here, on this ship they called Monoceros. I just remember that the people here took me on board, after I promised to them I would help them in any available way. So they ordered me to dive deep into the Cloud Sea and find some useful stuff. I gained the respect of them, because I was by far the most efficient guy among us. I don't know what we are searching for, just that a guy named Jin said that this would make the world a better place. That's all I needed to hear. I would do anything-

 _"Hey you're up there?"_  ,called someone down one floor. I recognized that it was Malos' voice.

 _"Yes, is there something I could help with?"_  ,I asked, trying to be helpful like always. He walked up the stairs to face me.

 _"No, I just wanted to say that tomorrow we will reach our destination. It's our biggest discovery so far so you need to prepare yourself! You'll be the ones who are gonna lift up a wreck from the ground of the Cloud Sea and I want you to lead it. Me, Jin and Nia are busy with something else after that."_  ,he turned around and was gone as fast as he showed up. Meanwhile I noticed that the sun already vanished from the sky.

I had a couple of questions like what the three will be doing during our work but I'm not in the position to ask questions, I needed to learn that the hard way. I was always curious what they are up to, but I know I would only cause more trouble.

I slowly got back to my cabin. I folded up my diary and put a few new sentences in it.

_We will reach our destination tomorrow. I don't know what will await us but I hope its going to change the world to something better. Something I couldn't do somewhere else._

I closed the diary and blew out the little candle that I have lighted up. Without spending too much thought of will happen I slowly drifted into sleep. My mind went black.

* * *

...

_I will never get used to it. I just won't. Why am I even taking this so seriously...?_

I slowly opened my eyes. It was raining and the air was cold. The wind howled through the tiny crowded streets. Eyes from people who went past me watched me in disgust. Tears started flowing down my face, as I tried to stand up. I unfolded the card box I slept in and grabbed my backpack, filled with the rest of my old life I once had.

* * *

**1 month ago**

_"We can't just tell him."_  ,yelled a strange man, while I was sitting in my room at home.

 _"We need to."_  ,a woman answered. She wore a police uniform.

 _"B-But he is already, mentally damaged!"_  ,he yelled at her again.

 _"What do you want to do? Just wait until he finds out for himself?"_   The woman stayed calm. The man was looking at the ground and mumbled something I couldn't understand. After that he turned towards me.

 _"Hey pal."_  ,he greeted me with a forced smile.

 _"Hey."_  ,I simply answered. I was never good with strangers, who simply pushed themselves into my live.

 _"I-I need to tell you something..."_  ,he was holding his chest while doing so. I could see tears in his eyes.

His mouth opened once again, but he swallowed his words back down. He was just staring at the ground.

 _"Ok then I will tell him!"_  ,the woman yelled suddenly and pushed the man away from me.

 _"Your parents and sisters died in a traffic accident and we are here to take you to somewhere safe."_  ,she yelled impatient.

My body went numb, unable to process what she just said. Everything went black in front of my eyes. _That's a joke right?_ , I thought as I looked at the woman's face. She surely looked like she wasn't joking.

 _They... are... gone...?_  ,I whispered to myself, emotions overflowing me.

 _"I think we should leave him alone."_  ,I could hear the man say. After that I was the only one inside my room.

 _I... was... alone..._  ,I simply whispered to myself. Tears rushed through my eyes and I started hitting my bed. I pressed my head deep inside my blanket.

Then it hitted me. I needed to go. But I needed to go alone. This world is simply too much for me and to prevent such pain from happening again I needed to go through it alone, forever, without binding myself to anyone ever again.

So I packed everything that had a meaning to me inside my old used backpack. An old photo of my family while I celebrated my birthday this year, an old necklace I have got from my mom and a baseball my dad brought me after he scored a home run. While I thought back to these memories my heart was hurting like it would explode every moment, but I simply didn't want to forget about them. I slowly pushed up the window in my room and got through it carefully. Luckily I was living in the first floor.

Then I ran. Ran as fast and as far as my feet could take me. Without a goal or destination. I wanted to flee from that pain, and the world.

* * *

I sighed and let out a deep breath. Before I decided to go, I took out the family photo and looked at it for a short time. I felt like I failed them.  _Why did they need to die? Why was that happening to me..._  And then my thought shifted back to the time while I was sleeping.  _And what are those dreams I am having everyday since I'm on my own..._

* * *

**1 day after I ran away**

Wind was breezing through my hair, but it felt different. The air felt much cleaner and I could feel the sun shining down on me.

 _"Do you think he's dead?"_ That's just seems like a waste of time.",a manly voice asked.

 _"We couldn't just let him drown!"_  ,a feminine voice seemed to yell at him. I tried to open my eyes.

 _"See! He is alive!"_  ,she stated while I tried adjusting to the sunlight.

 _"Hope he will be a help for our operation."_  ,the man which seemed to wear purple armour said while he vanished around the corner.

 _"Hey are you alright?"_  ,the woman asked me. I could finally start to see normally.

I instantly noticed that she... had ears like a cat. I didn't notice that I started staring at her for several seconds.

 _"Um hello?"_  ,she said while giving me a concerned look,  _"You never saw a Gormotti?"_

She started to laugh, while I tried to figure out where I am.

 _"Where... Am I?"_  ,I simply asked her.

 _"You're serious?"_  ,her face went from amused to annoyed,  _"You are on the Monoceros. We won't be keeping you on here if you don't make yourself useful!"_

Even through her tone was pretty aggressive, I drew new hope out of this situation. Maybe all what was happening to me was simply a dark nightmare. Maybe this was a new chance for me.

I jumped out of the bed, much to surprise of the Gormotti.

 _"I will do anything!"_  ,I yelled euphorically.

Another man came around the corner. It wasn't the same from before, he had white hair and wore a mask and bright lighter clothing.

 _"Oh Jin I didn't see you there."_  ,the Gormotti started talking with him.

 _"Will he be useful?"_  ,he simply asked, his voice without a single emotion. I looked at her hoping I wouldn't be thrown out. She also looked at me for a few seconds before turning over to him again.

 _"Yes he will!"_  ,she said much to my relief.

 _"If he does anything wrong you will face the consequences, Nia."_  ,he said before vanishing again.  _So her name seems to be Nia,_  I thought to myself.

She looked at me with her annoyed face again.

 _"You've heard him! Make yourself useful and we won't have any problems."_  ,she said while turning towards a big white tiger, which seemed to observe the whole situation for quite a while.

 _"Dromarch, c'mon let_ _'_ _s go, see the others."_  ,she said to him.

 _"Yes my lady."_  ,I looked at them in disbelief.  _Wait was the tiger speaking to her?_  ,I thought to myself, but before I could say anything they were gone.

* * *

 _"Hey loser stop staring at the wall!"_  ,a person yelled, ripping me out of my daydream, but it didn't bothered me. It was like that everyday, so I was used to it. Instead I turned back to what I thought about.

 _"And the next few days I made myself useful and found all sorts of useful stuff while salvaging. But is it just a dream? Is it just a way to get away from this world somehow?"_  ,I asked myself while looking down on the wet streets.

 _"No it can't be... it just can't..."_  ,I tried motivating myself. But I failed in doing so. I started walking through the streets again, looking at children which were playing with their parents.

 _Why... why did I have to lose it all... why me..._  ,I asked myself over and over again.

Suddenly I heard a horn. I tried to turn around to look where it came from. Two lights were coming straight towards me while tires were squeaking.


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on the Monoceros, Julien get's for a big mission while he is being plagued by curiosity.

_"Whoaaa!"_  ,I screamed while crossing my arms in front of my face. But nothing seemed to hit me.

 _"Hey could you please stop crying?"_  ,asked me someone in a pretty annoyed tone in the distance.

I slowly removed my arms from my face. I... I was back on the Monoceros... but...

 _"Get back to sleep!"_  the same person demanded.

 _"Yeah yeah alright."_  I said apologetically while I laid down again.

 _What the hell? Why am I here all of the sudden?_  My head started to hurt while trying to process everything. Then I remembered what I had to do tomorrow and what consequences would follow for me and Nia if I slept for too long. So I tried to get some sleep, also because I hoped it would fix everything that way.

* * *

The next Morning

_"Hey! Get up!"_  ,shouted Malos through the room. I woke up instantly and jumped on my feet.

 _I didn't get..._  I shook my head as I cutted off my thoughts. I prepared everything as fast as I could and got upstairs to get my next orders.

 _"Well you took your time."_  grunted Malos while he was looking out of the window.  _"Your task isn't that complicated. So don_ _'_ _t fuck it up."_  He handed me over the gear I needed to bring on to the sunken ship. They were nearly a meter long and quite heavy.

 _My task was clear. Bring on these things and bring up the ship. I don't know what they are searching for but... I would really like to know tho_ _..._  I thought.

Soon the whole team is up and ready to go. We gathered on another ship where the other salvagers were sleeping on. I splitted up the team in two groups. The one brings on the gear on the right side of the ship and the other on the left so we would have a certain balance.

 _"So is everyone ready?"_  I shouted and everyone nodded in return. We jumped into the Cloud Sea and dived deep into it.

* * *

_"Can you see the ship yet?"_  ,asked me Malos with the communicator integrated in the gear I was wearing.

 _"No. Are our coordinates correct?"_  I asked.

 _"It's exactly below you, so hurry up!"_  he demanded.

A few seconds later a shadow of a big ship, even bigger than the Monoceros could be seen in the distance. I've never seen such architecture.

 _"Crew, that must be our Target."_  ,I told everyone, as we put on the gear on the sunken ship.

 _"Good job guys."_  ,I waved, as a sign that everything was attached and ready. Then it sort of exploded and they grew to an enormous size, looking like big balloons. After around a minute it reached the surface.

The curiosity grew inside me, because I really would liked to know more about what we were searching for.

 _"Fuck it."_  ,I spoke to myself as I gave up, locking this feeling away. I dived up to where the ship appeared on the cloud sea and searched for another entry.

 _"Hey Julien, where are you going?"_  ,a fellow salvager asked me. He caught up and looked at me with a worried expression.

 _"I... think I saw something interesting."_  ,I said. I needed to lie, otherwise he could have told Malos and the others.

 _"Ok I hope you know what you're doing."_  ,he simply answered, as he swam back to the others.

 _"I always do."_ ,I spoke to myself.

Shortly after that, I could see a door leading inside, about 10 meters above sea level.

 _"Finally this thing comes in handy."_  ,I spoke to myself as I prepared the hook that was part of my salvager gear. I just needed to aim a bit aaand...

 _"Yes!"_  ,I yelled as I pulled myself up to the door. As I reached it and opened it, I could hear Malos, Nia and Jin fighting another creature, so I decided to go the other way deeper inside the ship. I just needed to be extra careful.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, I got to a big energy field that was blocking my way. I tried to get past it, but when I reached the surface of the field, it felt like I touched an hot oven.

I decided to look around for a bit.

 _"All that technology... I have nothing seen something quite like it..."_  ,I whispered to myself, as I was examining the machines until I reached the energy field again. I spotted a little symbol next to it.

 _"What if I..."_  ,I tried to touch it and it began to shine in a bright green light.

 _"Maybe now I can get past it safely..."_  I made a step towards the field and tried to get inside it again. I was expecting more burns or pain but... everything seemed fine. I walked through the long passage, as I was examining the walls. At the end was a switch, which I pulled to deactivate the field.  _Not that its going to burn me when I'm trying to get out,_  I thought to myself.

I have reached a big hall, with the same machines as before, but something was different... There was one big machine in the middle of the hall and... there was someone inside! I took a step closer to where the person was sort of captured.

 _"A girl...? Why?"_  ,I asked myself as my heart raced, because of the tension around me. She was so beautiful that no words could describe her. She had an emerald crystal on her chest and fire-red hair. It seemed like she was sleeping or I hoped so at least. Then I noticed the red sword, sticking into the ground right in front of her. My hands began to shake, as I moved them towards it. Then... I just touched it out of curiosity. Blurry pictures began running through my mind, strong headache was the consequence. Then suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, but I had no control of my body as I held the sword.

 _"Stay away you little brat!"_  ,shouted a familiar voice, but before I could answer I felt a strong pain in my chest. I slowly looked down to see what caused it...

 _"You should have stayed out of it! Well at least you won't be alive to see what's coming. See it as an act of mercy."_  ,said Jin in a cold tone, while his sword was piercing through my chest, blood dripping on the floor.

 _"I..."_  ,I tried to say something, but my body began to grow numb. I could still feel his sword pulling out of me, as I tumbled on the floor before the world around me slowly faded away.


End file.
